


Consequences

by samtopsdean



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtopsdean/pseuds/samtopsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck the consequences. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for international fanworks day but I forgot to post it on the 17th.. oops.

"Sammy," Dean remembers himself gasping, remembers the time when he didn't have to pretend to be strong enough to resist (now there are just too many consequences). Before this shit with angels and demons went down, back when it was just two brothers and their car trying to find their father. He tries not to let himself miss having Sam in that way, but he can't help it. Sam is home to Dean.

Later that night, as he pulls Sam in for the first time in years (fuck the consequences), he remembers why he still leans on his brother. With his brother, he doesn't have to be strong enough. At least, not as strong as he has to try to be with everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> still procrastinating ugh


End file.
